Druzy DeSteppe
40px|right|link=:Category:Rebels|Rebel |image=Druzy DeSteppe.png |caption=Stoic Stepsister |story=Aschenputtel |role=To be the next Ugly Stepsister. |powerfulqualities=Confidence |age=17 |alignment= |roommate=Gricelda Gothel |heartsdesire=I'd prefer to make others look their best, as opposed to lord my looks over others. |magictouch=I have a magic touch when it comes to makeovers for sure! No matter what your problem is, I can make you look and feel your absolute best. |romancestatus=Sadly limited due to my reputation as 'ugly' in terms of personality despite my appearance. I wish some boys would be willing to look below the surface for once... |cursesmoment=I always come off as harsh and snappy, even when I definitely don't mean to be any stretch! I'm not too hexcellent at choosing my wording for sure. |favsubject=Chemythstry - making my own cosmetic formulas is fun, although it doesn't at all help my reputation that I'm mixing up something wicked. |leastfavsubject=Bewitching Song - My choice of wording carries on to my singing, and I'm not destined to have the best voice aside from that. |bffea= }} Druzy is the 17-year-old Daughter of one of Aschenputtel (Cinderella)'s Ugly Stepsisters. Biography Personality Druzy is a kind soul, but her appearance and voice tend to drive others away, not to mention the fact of her parentage looming over her, has gained the reputation of a scary bully to all save for those who know her best. She enjoys making people feel good, and bringing out their inner beauty both physically and mentally, which she has learned after years of caring for her mother. Appearance Druzy is a tall, imposing girl with pale skin, sea-green eyes, grey hair styled in a pixie cut and a notable beauty mark on her left cheek. While not traditionally 'beautiful' she is not ugly either, having 'strong' or more sharp features than most other girls. Her signature colours are grey, pink and black, and she is fond of ruffles and bows, although not to an over-the-top degree. Her voice is lower than one would expect, although becomes higher-pitched and notably shrieky when she is excited. Fairy tale – Characters Story The Story from 's Point of View Druzy sees her role in her story as nothing but a lose-lose situation for everyone involved, as she has to bully her future stepsister and then get her toes cut off and eyes pecked out, which, it's fair to say, isn't something anyone would look forward to. History Life before Ever After High, or another school. Relationships Family Character's Parent (1) :Druzy grew up mainly in the care of her grandmother, as her blind and disabled mother Dietlinde was generally unable to care for her, but expected her to care for the former once she was old enough. Friends Character's Friend Given her reputation, Druzy has very few to no friends whatsoever, and thus is a bit of a loner, which doesn't help cement her reputation as a scary person any further than it already is. Romance Character's Lover :Who do they fancy? Are they in a relationship? Who have they been in a relationship with in the past? Enemies Character's Enemy :Who do they hate and why? How did they become enemies? Pet Character's Pet Druzy has a toad named Prince. Although others might view him as hideously ugly, he is a loving and reliable companion who Druzy loves dearly. Gallery File:CowHeelHHHdec2018.jpg|Shoe based on Haru Yamada from The Monster Lab. Notes * Druzy is her creator's first EAH FC, created on the 12th of November. Category:CrystalSushi Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Cendrillon Category:HighHeelHexingDec2018